Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for holding a plastic bag in an open position and, more particularly, to such devices that fasten to a vertical surface and provide a backboard to further hold open and to guide refuse into the bag.
In the past it was usual practice for grocery stores to provide stiff paper bags for their merchandise. Householders reused these bags to hold household refuse as it accumulated. Grocery stores now frequently substitute thin plastic film bags with two holes that form handle loops. Although these bags are more water resistant, they are too limp to be used in the same manner as the paper bags. Various devices have been disclosed to hold these plastic film bags open to serve as waste receptacles. Search of the prior art revealed the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,537,377; 4,512,540; 4,467,898; 4,458,867; 4,445,658; 4,418,835; 4,407,474; 4,332,361; 4,199,122; 4,062,170. The above inventions do not provide the advantages of the instant invention.